The Black Tallest
by Gabriel Syme
Summary: And now presenting.... the Almighty Black Tallest ! My first ,original, IZ fan fic character I created myself !


(Note: This first chapter is going to be short, and is mainly descriptive. Also, this is about the character that I created when I visit the Room With a Moose boards, and potentially, almost every other IZ boards there are. Also, the Black Tallest has absolutely NOTHING to do with Black Adder.)

~

The Irken Empire had been in existence for many a millennia, and though Irken History itself is much greater in magnitude, it is considerably ancient in it's own right. As such, legends and myths have been abound since the very start of this Empire, and, while they are rather much young in comparison to the older beliefs of Irk, they induce a similar amount of awe and interest amongst it's listeners. Indeed, the Planetary Datalinks of Irk are filled to the brim of numbers of tales of the Irken Empire, right from it's very beginning, each tale holding a glimmer of truth, and yet, at the same time, sparking enthusiasm with small betrayals.

However, for all the tales that the Irken Empire possesses, few can relatively compare to what is now considered, as one of the greatest legends of the Irken Empire.

~

For no one knew where he came from.

When he first appeared, he came out of a darkness.

The hue of his skin was a definite, Irken shade of emerald green. He had two, sable antennae, both straight with a slight edge at the tip, indicating his masculinity. Upon entering, one would notice that he was of greater height than the average Irken, and, indeed, he was already clad in the suit of the Almighty Tallest. But what bizarre about him, on first notice, was not his height, or the suit, or his missing two finger, for, though none claimed to have witnessed the ritual that made this Irken into a Tallest, it was the other, queer attributes of this Irken that startled people.

For, the first, most noticeable thing about his figure were his eyes. They were not of the shades of Irken crimson, emerald or violet. They were not even azure or sallow, the eye colour associated with mutations. 

They were black.

They were a dark, glossy black, looking rather smooth and clear. Like any Irken eye, it had a particular shine to it, indicating that he was very much alive, and his brain was functioning well. However, it was of a colour completely alien to the Irken race. The colour of his eyes matched his sable antennae well, though this was but a compliment.

Not only were his eyes dark, so was the very suit he wore. He wore the suit designed for the Tallests, but, it too, was of very dark hues. The colour of his suit was a distinctly dark shade of grey, virtually black, but, the colour of his PAK, shoulder guards bracers and the nodes on his body were all black. 

~

He hovered about silently, his every moment giving a shroud of darkness. There was an aura of mystery surrounding him, as none truly knew what dark thoughts teemed about in his head. He showed no emotion, and gave only a slight grin, with the lower row of his teeth displayed, from time to time. Aside from that, he seldom showed any other facial expression.

When he spoke, his voice tended to shift. During normal, informal matters, he had a dignified voice, deep, and cynical. When he was enraged, and this occurred rather seldom, he would take on a hideous change; his voice would deepen further, and all that listened would tremble at the very sound of the words, then the meaning echoed in the spoken words. When he was jubilant, which was even rarer, he would give a smile, then, a loud, incessant cackle with his deep voice, an indication that he was pleased with the actions that were carried out.

~

His introduction was, literally, out of the dark.

No one can remember what happened at the moment.

Some say it was a festival. Others say it was the death of a prominent Tallest of the time. Even more outrageous ideas have it that he appeared during the midst of a discussion between two Tallests. Whatever the background, the beginning was clear.

Some event was going on, when a young, Irken smeet caught sight of a movement in the darkness.

As the visage blended well with the darkness, it was first unseen. However, as it started to leave the darkness, it took on a form of it's own, and came forward.

Indeed, the Black Tallest came out of nowhere, and no one knew of his origins, or how he even became a Tallest.

Nonetheless, what happened after was clearly remembered.

~

For, not long after the arrival of this dark irken came the fall of the two Tallests that were in power. They died mysteriously: there was no sign of a struggle, or of a possible assassination attempt. Indeed, they were dubbed assassinations, but, the culprit was so meticulous that, it wouldn't be until much later, that any solid evidence would be discovered.

And, by Irken Law, only one Irken had the authority, the strength, and the height, to be the Tallest.

It was to be this anonymous Tallest. It was to be the Almighty Tallest black, as he came to be known.

But, to himself, he was only known as, the Black Tallest.

And, with his ascension above the rest of the Empire, dark days had indeed fallen.


End file.
